narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haku
Haku's Clan Name On the Naruto-Arena game, it states that Haku's Clan is the Shiro Clan. Can anyone confirm this? --Dubtiger 16:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::As far as I can gather, it was made up by the Arena game. No other "official" place has his clan name, Shiro.--TheUltimate3 00:37, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::That was actually detailed on Wikipedia:Talk:Haku (Naruto). Here's some info there, we're actually missing some of it in the article: :::* The name "Haku" (白) (which is written in jōyō kanji) means "white", but is also in advertence to his immaculate personality. :::* Haku's family name is often thought to be Shiro (also meaning "white"). However, this is fanon, as this confusion is caused by the Malaysian Dub, in which Haku's name was changed to Shiro in Episode 15. :::* Haku remains very popular despite his relatively early death, routinely appearing in favorite character lists (as well as some of Naruto's own flashbacks, particularly during the Chunin Exam arc). However, he has fallen out of the top ten favorite characters. :::* Haku was apparently stronger than Zabuza, as Zabuza stated that over time, Haku's jutsu skills eventually surpassed that of his own. :::So Haku's family name is not Shiro. Basically Haku, Shiro, and White mean the same thing in three different languages. Basically the name comes from the Malaysian Dub, where they did some strange thing of giving him a full name by using the literal Japanese and literal Malaysian forms of his only name. "Haku Shiro", which when translated from both Japanese and Malaysian into English actually ends up as "White White". The Naruto-Arena game probably ended up taking the incorrect name from there or from mistaken fans. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 17, 2008 @ 22:40 (UTC) Shiro is Japanese, not Malaysian anyway, so it's just 2 languages. But anyway, are you sure Haku means white? I have been unable to find a translation that says this. As far as I can find, it means "to put on" and a few other things, but not white. :白. ~SnapperT '' 03:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Haku's character is　白, which is normally read as "shiro". The character of his name means white... So yes, his name means white, it is another way to read the kanji of his name. Just like Spirited Away, the "Chi" in Chihiro is read as "Sen" by itself, which is why her name becomes "Sen" after her name is taken by Yubaba. (Also note that the japanese title of Spirited Away is "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi" literally meaning "Sen and Chihiro's Spiriting Away". 千 -> can be read "Sen" or "Chi"., means 1,000. Same "chi" from "Chidori", lit. 1,000 birds. 白　-> Can be read as "shiro" or "haku". There are also more readings... such as "Byaku" (only when combined with other kanji.) Such as with "Byakugan" 白眼, literally "white eye" ... Maybe we can add the abilities, like every other good character... Shikamaru1994 22:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 ? Snapper2 I know your Experienced but please tell me why you keep deleting info of Haku's page.--Inferuno Ryuu 18:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Because splitting up an already small section into additional smaller sections is frowned upon. My version combines the small sections together, but Mr. IP has mad love for the version with four different headings. ''~SnapperT '' 18:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Seems like there is a revert war going on.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Not anymore, now they have to use the talk page. Jacce 15:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know why it's happening as I know I reverted Snapper2 edits but after he explained it I stopped.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Natures In the infobox, could somebody please remove the "(secondary)" and "(main)" annotations? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Jacce 13:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Categorize I've recently been doing a lot of categorizing today and I came across Haku's page...can someone please add this to the list of categories Haku belongs too. :* Category:Haku's clan Thank you. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Pictures The part that talked about his appearance is rather vague, and I know most people know about Haku already, but what about the people who don't? I was thinking that maybe there should be a picture of him when he was wearing the pink thing (I can't remember what it was called) to show when he has a "slightly...more feminine appearance". Either that, or talk about the fact that he can wear pink and not feel embarrassed like the rest of the male kind. --Mjka (talk) 16:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ice Spikes in the flash back when Haku killed his father, they showed the house being impaled by large icicles... which i think it's like the ice style/release version of Earth Release: Rock Pillars Rising... can we make a page for that attack?? (talk) 07:31, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Affiliation ''"Haku was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water"...not Kiri. And both his hitai-ate and mask were stolen... I think this need to be changed. --Blaublau94 (talk) 22:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The databook gives his affiliation as Kirigakure and Haku was associated with Zabuza, a missing-nin from Kiri and the leader of a tiny rebellious faction that wanted to take over the village. Haku was loyal to Zabuza, who in turn considered himself loyal to (his version of) Kirigakure. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Haku is either a girl or a crossdresser http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/45984461/4 s/he is wearing lipstick--Cmcwiki (talk) 21:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :He has made it very clear that he is a guy, even though he sometimes wear clothes that would be more appropriate for a female. Jacce | Talk | 21:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah but why is s/he wearing lipstick--Cmcwiki (talk) 21:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Because it brings out his eyes? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:48, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Why wouldn't he? ZeroSD (talk) 12:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Its the drawers fault. :::How can the "drawer" be at fault? it's his creation. --Cerez365 (talk) 13:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its the drawers fault since he doesn't seem to understand that Haku is a male.Shinobi Master (talk) 16:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Obviously the man who created the character doesn't understand he made him male... There is a very good explanation behind Haku's femininity. One that's firmly rooted in Japanese (popular) culture. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:28, December 4, 2010 (UTC) "Yuki Clan" I know Haku's clan now has a name, but... Does this mean that we should update his name as Haku Yuki, or do we follow Kimimaro and Tsunade's examples and wait until canonical confirmation as to whether they have last names or not?--– Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 07:47, December 26, 2010 (UTC)